LEO
|unlock = 28 |slot = 3 |wtype = 3 |type = 2 |price = $629,000 |mag = 19 |max_ammo = 95 |rpm = 0.1662 |damage = 65 |accuracy = 68 |stability = 52 |concealment = 29 |threat = 9 |reload_min = 1.47 |reload_max = 2.12 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.05 |hipfire_s_max = 1.05 |hipfire_m_min = 1.05 |hipfire_m_max = 1.05 |recoil_v_min = 1.2 |recoil_v_max = 1.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = hs2000 |ammo_b_min = 0.95|ammo_b_max = 3.33}} The LEO pistol is a secondary weapon added along with The Bomb Heists DLC. Overview The LEO is a pistol whose low base damage is offset by its large magazine capacity and ammunition reserve. There are mods which can bring its damage up to respectable levels, but it has a limited modification pool compared to some other pistols. This pistol also has an unusually low hip-fire spread modifier on par with the Signature .40, which makes shots fired from the hip highly accurate. Summary Pros: *Large magazine size and high total ammo *Well-rounded base stats *Has an Extended Mag attachment that does not impact Concealment *Very good base concealment *Very low hip-fire spread modifier *Moderate damage Cons: *Small unique mod pool *Requires skills and weapon-specific mods for max performance * No concealment-increasing mods Tips *Due to this gun's low hip-fire spread modifier, it is not necessary to aim down the sights when firing. Shots actually become less accurate when a player is moving and aiming down the sights compared to moving and firing from the hip. *Acing One Handed Talent helps with increasing the LEO's damage, allowing it to surpass damage while having high accuracy and stability. *The maximum accuracy rating of 100 can be achieved with certain mods and skills, namely the IPSC Compensator, Pistol Red Dot Sight, the Long Slide, and the skills Equilibrium and Steady Grip. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins Common= LEO-Pogo-Time.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= LEO-Efflux.png| +4 Accuracy LEO-Cooldown.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= LEO-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to , a dance where participants jump up and down in place, and is the precursor to . *The skin ([✓ LEO | Cooldown]) was originally named "Cyber Dämmerung". Trivia *The LEO was based on the Springfield Armory XDM, the United States-marketed version of the as can be seen from its many visual characteristics. **The in-game pistol bears the trademarked XDM grip pad pattern not found on Croatian-made HS2000s. It also features an interchangeable slide backstrap, again an addition by Springfield Armory. **The two slides of the LEO are those of Springfield Armory XDM pistols, as evidenced by their slide serration patterns. In reality these items are manufactured by Springfield Armory in the United States, and thus do not bear any marking related to "HS Firearms Croatia" as seen on the in-game models.http://www.springfield-armory.com/products/xd-service-model-v-10-ported-40-cal/ Custom Slidehttp://www.springfield-armory.com/xdm-series/ Long Slide **The LEO has markings on the slide stating it is a .40 S&W, while on the barrel it says it is a .45 ACP. Also, the magazine capacity is that of the 9mm model. **The LEO erroneously has an ambidextrous slide release and takedown lever. These parts are only designed for right-handed shooters on the real gun. *The description on the DLC's announcement site claims the pistol's casings are unique enough to instantly be recognizable to the police as those of the LEO. This is wildly incorrect on several levels, since most (if not all) of the XDM's marketed variants are chambered in very common pistol calibers, a large number of which are standard-issue for police firearms as well, making identification nigh-impossible and pointless. *The LEO contains several references to Lion Game Lion, the creator of the DLC in which this gun was released: **The embossed image of a lion head can be seen on the LEO's grip, near the edge of the magazine well. The same image can be seen on the slide, near the brass ejection slot. **Leo is also one of the zodiac signs; it represents a lion. **The weapon—both its ingame model and real-life counterpart—has ties to Croatia, where Lion Game Lion is based. *The term LEO is also an acronym for "Law Enforcement Officer". This is an allusion to Dragan's past as an Interpol Agent. *The LEO shares its animations with the Interceptor .45 and the Signature .40, along with sharing the Signature .40's sounds. Gallery 2015-01-23 00009.jpg|The unmodified LEO. References ru:LEO Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:The Bomb Heists DLC